


It Wasn't

by doylikdoyl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jim-centric, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Pre-Slash, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylikdoyl/pseuds/doylikdoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was the Enterprise the only thing that brought them together? Jim didn’t know thoughts of his commander, but acknowledged each of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> It also can be considered as gen due to the absence of "we-are-together' statement in a romantic way.   
> Written for Stupid_Poetry, as she is used to reading fics in English. It's for you, darling - hope it's not too awful and stuff.  
> English is NOT my native, so if any mistakes noticed - please tell.

Would they ever become friends if Jim didn’t make a decision the way he did? He wondered one day, restless and unable to sleep as his mind was occupied with possibilities and alternate versions of his life. The death of ambassador made something to them, to him and Spock, and Jim didn’t know thoughts of his commander, but acknowledged each of his own.

Because…

It was a different life. Full of other bright, memorable and important things, full of relathionships and acquaintances they’ve already had and would have one day, and also full of – them. James Kirk and Spock. They were together in the other universe, and he was, well, he was just curious.

Was the Enterprise the only thing that brought them to that point of knowing each other so well they can be called Friends by anyone without hesitance? Would they even notice each other if they didn’t appear to work in the same crew?

He shivered under the thought of having to live a life without Spock on his side. Jim felt some sort of a misery, and is it what ambassador Spock had been feeling all along?

Jim looked up at the ceiling.

Was the Enterprise the only thing that brought them together?

He hoped that he would find Spock in any circumstances, because he already did it twice, although it was about different lives but that didn’t matter as the result was obvious. It wasn’t _his_ Spock who died, but Jim mourned anyway, and he felt this hole in his chest filled with grief and regret and… it was a loss of something very, very meaningful. Jim would never want to feel that again.

Was the Enterprise the only thing that brought them together?

Jim closed his eyes and exhaled.

He hoped it wasn’t.

***

Cadet Kirk laughed loudly and punched Bones in the shoulder. The hall was full of people, and red colour of the uniform seemed to be everywhere.

Bones smirked and waved somebody behind Kirk. As he was greeting this person, Kirk turned around to see the face, and saw a spot of black at the end of the hall.

That spot turned out to have grabbing dark eyes and an intent glare. The moment their eyes met Kirk felt… something. He couldn’t describe it, it was just a second that seemed to be an eternity and he couldn’t – he didn’t want – he was unable to break it.

Kirk smiled with uncertainty, and the moment was broken. His stranger turned back on and went away, disappearing in the crowd.

\- Jim, you hear me? Hurry up, or we will know why others are so afraid of that Vulcan professor, and believe me, I’m sure they are not exaggerating!

Kirk grinned.

\- Vulcan? Sounds promising.

And Kirk was sure he wouldn’t be wrong.


End file.
